Part 3 - Tails It Is
by Lancer1968
Summary: The Concluding Interlude Between the Brothers


Tails It Is

Summary: The Concluding Interlude Between the Brothers

(Part 3)

Any and All Disclaimers Applicable

The Following Hot Summer Day – Lancer Ranch

Johnny woke the following morning with the mind-set to "get 'er done" and talk with Scott before the day's activities started. He burst into his brother's room to rouse him from his slumbers.

"I've got ta talk with ya, brother," said Johnny as he shook his brother's shoulder.

"Has the rooster crowed yet?" Scott grumbled.

"No, not yet," he replied. "I've got ta talk with ya, it's important."

"Then go away until he has," Scott said as he pulled his bed sheet over his head.

"Come on Scott, this can't wait. I've got ta talk with ya, now," Johnny insisted, pulling the sheet back down.

Scott sat-up and wiped the sleep from his eyes, "Okay, I'm awake. What's so important that it can't wait until later?"

Johnny ducked his head, "Well brother, I need ta first apologize ta ya."

"For what," Scott yawned. "Waking me up from a sound sleep?"

"Well, for that too. Lo siento, Scott. But I wanna let ya know that I sorta…sorta…sorta," he stumbled.

"Get it said, brother," he admonished him. "You woke me up, so it must be significant."

"Okay, promise ya won't be mad?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know what you're referring to, so I can't possibly make that assurance, without knowing what's going on," Scott said. "Are you in trouble? Did you get one of your girlfriends in trouble? What is it? Tell me."

Johnny took a single deep breath then employed his most boyish smile to his brother, "Whoo-boy, here goes nothin'. I used a double-headed coin ta beat ya at our coins tosses. Lo siento, Scott," he rushed out.

"You…what?" he said in disbelief.

"Used a double-headed coin ta win," he said as his eyes ducked downwards from Scott's steel-eyed scrutiny. "On the true, I had two coins, used whatever ya called out ta beat ya," he chuckled.

"That doesn't make this any better," groused Scott. "Or that you have the audacity to find this amusing. It's not!"

"I know," he said.

"Who else knows?" Scott demanded.

"Pretty much everybody but ya, until just now. If it makes ya feel any better, I had my ears chewed off by Val, Jelly and Murdoch yesterday. And the ol' man took my coins, after he threaten ta whomp me, if I was younger."

"You had your ears chewed off, while I sweated in the hot sun, cleaning that god-damn stinking chicken coop by myself," Scott swore. Not a good sign as he never cussed. He flipped back the bed sheets to get on his feet, pointing his index finger at Johnny. "You owe me! No correction, I own your ass!"

"I know, Scott," Johnny said quietly. "I'll make it up ta ya, somehow."

"Oh, you bet your sweet ass that you will little brother."

"I don't think Murdoch wants us makin' any more bets, Scott," Johnny smirked.

"Get out of my room!" he yelled as he grabbed Johnny's arm and escorted him to their connecting door. He only wished that he had his boots on as he gave his brother a swift kick to his posterior before he slammed the door shut.

"Double-headed coins, that sneaky brother of mine. I'll figure out some way to get even with him. Revenge is a dish best served cold," he thought as he splashed water on his face. He dressed to start the day and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Scott," said Murdoch as he searched his face. "Anything the matter?"

"That, sir depends upon which side of the coin you're looking at," he said, staring at Johnny.

Johnny coughed on his hot coffee as he cheekily grinned at Scott, standing by the stove. "Tails it is this morning, Murdoch," he said as he rubbed his rump from where Scott's long, hard –boned foot had landed.

"For you, Johnny, in more ways than one," Murdoch chuckled. "You better finish your breakfast; Ciprano will be waiting for you."

"Boy, don't I know that, staring at Rocky Mountain oysters all day long."

Murdoch turned to Scott, "You, Scott earned the entire day to yourself. Consider it a small victory for enduring your brother's…"

"Sneaky ways," finished Scott. "Well, sir, if you don't need me today, now that the odds are finally in my favor, I think that I'll go into town for a nice cold beer. And perhaps, I'll even think about my little brother, out on the range, staring at steers' balls all day long as he roasts by a hot fire. Maybe I'll have another nice cold beer to toast him."

~Fin~

Sun Dancer

Note: Rocky Mountain oysters, or meat balls, also known as prairie oysters in Canada (French: animelles), is a dish made of bull testicles. The organs are often deep-fried after being skinned, coated in flour, pepper and salt, and sometimes pounded flat. This delicacy is most often served as an appetizer and from my perspective tasted like chicken.


End file.
